Murderous Paradox
by Zombie Zass
Summary: Two years after the fateful event of Voldemort’s emergence, Hogwarts was hit with the mysterious deaths of several students. (self injury (cutting),madness)
1. Epilogue: The Revival of Evil

Murderous Paradox 

**Prologue: The Revival of Evil**  
**Timeline:** Sixth Year Hogwarts (Harry's year)  
**Summary: **Two years after the fateful event of Voldemort's emergence, Hogwarts was hit yet again with the mysterious deaths of several students.   
**Categories:** Mystery, angst   
**Rating:** R 

**Warning:** Contains psychological disturbances such as self-injury, insanity and murder. 

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. _*sniff*_

It was that dense, stormy night when he first emerged from the darkness. Her sobs were left choking in her throat as she looked at him through tears filled eyes. Her hand, which was holding the bloody razor, fell limp at her side. She could hear the sharp noise of the razor as it hit the floor.

His face was a canvas of perfection shattered only by the cold flicker seen in his silvery eyes. Within a heartbeat, he was by her bedside, burning her with the warmth from his body. _Too close_, she thought, he was a bit too close. But she did nothing of the sort to push him away. No, it had been too long; she had wanted this for far _too long_.

She felt his fingers trailing smoothly down her tear-stricken face, sending shivers down her spine. He held her bloody arms and kissed the wounds that were inflicted by the razor. She caught sight of his mouth, made bloody by her open wounds, as he glanced up to look at her. _ It made him look almost vampiric, almost evil; like a prince of darkness,_ she thought. _Maybe he is._

Her room, which was illuminated by a single candle, was then shrouded with darkness as the boy swiftly put out the light with a single flick from his wand. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, a perfect contrast to the chill that was residing in her soul.

Forget the pain, he whispered, I'll help you build a new beginning.

She could hear the earsplitting roar of the thunder and the sound of the rain as it fell down outside her room in fast, furious drops. That was the last thing that she heard.

After that, her mind went blank as she fell deeper down the dark, empty hole that was her life.

***

The Great Hall was swept by a sea of turmoil and panic. Students were screaming whilst the staff were busy calming the students down. It was revealed that two students; Lisa Turpin and Morag Macdougal, both sixth year Ravenclaws, were found murdered and their bodies were discovered early this morning by Filch. What Dumbledore did not mention is the fact that both of the girls were found with their eyes destroyed. It was gruesome and horribly cruel. Dumbledore remembered seeing Filch's pale face as he reported the news to him. 

Dumbledore gave a soft sigh as he stood up and demanded for the students to calm down. He surveyed the hall once again and his eyes fell down on Harry Potter, whose expression was just as grim as his. 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

Dumbledore turned to look at the person who was tugging at his robes. It was little Tom Egan, a first year student from the Gryffindor House.

"Sir, please, can you assure me that everything will be okay? Will there be war, sir? I'm scared…"

Dumbledore reached out and stroked the child's hair softly.

"There's nothing for you to be scared about. Everything is under control. The security around Hogwarts will be tightened and I'll have more prefects and teachers to take care of the students. Don't you worry, Mister Egan. Don't you worry."

Tom gave a soft sigh of relief. 

"And Harry Potter will always be here to save the day, wouldn't he, sir?"

Dumbledore gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yes… and we will always have Harry Potter to save the day."

***

A dark shadow was lurking at the farthest corner of the hall, coolly surveying the chaos around her. How ironic, she smirked; it was just like this two years ago. But her smirk was wiped out by the stark anguish that came with the memories that were flooding into her mind.

_The raw, searing pain struck her to her knees as she heard the news of his death. There was nothing that they could do to help. He was dead. It was inevitable. She could feel the tears trailing down her smooth cheeks as waves of pain and anger flooded through her trembling body._

She felt his arms around her as she turned to gaze into his eyes. It was a shade lighter than the shadows that were enveloping them. He whispered soothing words to cool her down, words that would keep her calm and steady until the next vengeance was perpetrated. She murmured softly before turning her body towards him and wrapped her arms around his perfect, pale neck. 

"Those two girls deserved whatever that had happened to them. They made you depressed, didn't they?" He murmured softly at her ear. He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

She breathed hard at his neck, ignoring the panic screams around them. "Yes." She said determinately. "They made him miserable. They were the source of his troubles. I hate them for pitying me. Yes, they deserved their deaths."

She looked up and gave him a very cold smile; cold enough to chill whatever warmth that was there between them. He returned a smile as frosty as her own.

_To be continued…_


	2. Sucks To Be You

  


**Warning:** Contains psychological disturbances such as self-injury, insanity and murder. 

Harry had never seen the headmaster look more tired and old as he did now. He and Hermione were busy calming down the hysterical students but he took away some time to observe the mentioned professor as he conversed with Tom Egan. Ron Weasley, whose face was shadowed by a blended expression of worry and tension, broke his scrutiny away.

"Harry, have you seen Ginny? She's not in the hall, I could not seem to find her anywhere."

Harry frowned.

"Ginny? Have you tried the library? The last time I saw her, she was at the library with Dean. They were doing a project together...on Astronomy, I think." 

Harry put an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ron. She's big enough to take care of herself."

Ron gave a soft sigh as he nodded.

"I guess so Harry. Can you believe it? Lisa Turpin and Morag Macdougal dead? Wasn't it just two days ago that you had a date with Mor-" Ron stopped when he saw Harry's expression. "Uh... sorry Harry. That was pretty insensitive of me."

Harry's _expression softened. It was a couple of moments later before he spoke.

"That's okay Ron." Harry whispered finally, his voice hoarse from the pain that was tightening his throat. Only certain students knew about the date between him and Morag at Hogsmeade. He liked Morag, she was a very gentle, soft spoken and beautiful girl, but the relationship between them was purely platonic. He could still picture her big brown eyes as it filled with tears, gazing softly at him as he told her he liked her only as a friend. There is someone else, he said as her heart broke. He was crushed to see her so sad and he tried very hard to be extra nice to her that day. _I'm sorry Morag, I'm sorry things have to end up that way._ He became determined to find her murderer and bring him to justice. 

His reverie was broken by the announcement at the front of the hall. He looked up and saw Professor McGonagal wearing a stern expression.

"Students, today's classes shall continue as usual. Please behave yourselves and nobody is allowed to go anywhere on their own. All of you must be in groups of three to four students and make sure before you go, you announce your whereabouts to a teacher or a prefect. Please do not be scared. The security around Hogwarts will be tightened and all of you are safe here." She took a deep breath and continued. "I promise."

She sat down looking exhausted as Professor Sprout leaned over to talk with her. All the students began to pile out of the halls to their respective classes accompanied by prefects. Harry was leading a group of second years from his house when he caught sight of Blaise Zabini. Blaise's eyes were red as he glanced over Harry.

"Potter. Can I talk to you for awhile?" He glanced at the tearful faces of Harry's group. "Alone." He continued.

Harry motioned his group to wait for him outside while he conversed with Blaise.

"What can I do to help you, Zabini?"

"Potter, have you seen Draco lately? I haven't seen him anywhere since yesterday."

Harry was incredulous. 

"Malfoy? No, I have not seen him for a while too. Um...why are you asking me for his whereabouts? I mean, how am I supposed to know? We are not... um... exactly friends..."

Blaise's nostrils flared.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. I was only asking because you are a prefect and so is he. Damn it! He wasn't even in bed yesterday. I was so worried, Potter and am still worrying now." Blaise gritted his teeth as he tried to keep himself in control.

Harry was beginning to worry himself_. I wonder what had happened to him. _All sorts of thoughts were beginning to form inside his head.

He looked up and saw Blaise staring at him in a most complex manner. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Zabini, but I am sure Malfoy is fine. Don't worry too much. I will make sure that he's okay." He managed to give Blaise a small smile. Blaise just nodded his head, acknowledging his reasoning. His mouth was pursued towards the group of students who were waiting for Harry to lead them to class. The students were looking none too happy with the delay and most of them had an anxious look on their faces. Harry gave a swift nod and walked away.

"Potter?"

Harry turned.

Blaise smiled at him. "Thank you."

Harry smiled back. "You're welcome." He walked away from the hall and began to lead his group out to their classroom.

***

Nobody is going to catch us.

Nobody is going to live.

We will make sure they suffer.

The way I am suffering now.

The pain.

The anger.

The rage.

All swirling like a river of blood in my head.

I love you my sinister Prince.

The way I loved _him_.

I love the way you coalesce with the dark.

I love your eyes, your mouth, and your intelligence.

You have a face of an angel.

They will never catch you for sure.

She gave a half mad laugh as she drew the razor down her arm.

***

A day after that chaotic day, Harry was walking down along the corridors to his Potions class alone. He was allowed to travel alone because he was a prefect and prefects were given the advantage to be independent. He took out his special prefect's parchment and looked at the contents. Ever since the day Professor McGonagal had made the rule for the students to report to the prefects for their whereabouts, his parchment was filled with lots of names of students from his house. Some girls were even bold enough to ask him to accompany them to their bedrooms; especially the ones with their own rooms. He politely declined, stating the fact that he did not want to take advantage of the situation and he saw those pretty faces fall with disappointment. Those tasks were given to Hermione, who seriously accompanied the girls to their respected dorms. He knew Ron would have jumped at the suggestions and for that reason alone, a part of him was glad that Ron did not make it as a prefect. Ron had one weakness and it was beautiful girls. It was his only Achilles' heel, the only one thing that could make him stutter and foam at the mouth. Well, beside Quidditch that is. But loving Quidditch and loving women are two different things. Even Professor Dumbledore noticed Ron's blatant obsession. He wisely advised Harry to look after his best friend, making him sure that he keep his infatuation at bay so that it would not be the thing that would destroy him later. He remembered seeing Dumbledore's eyes twinkling as he told him his own weakness. It was sweets and chocolates, he informed Harry with a wink. Harry laughed remembering. _Not a big surprise then_, he thought. The passwords to his office were always made up from the name of the candies found in Honeydukes.

He walked slowly down the dungeon as he thought about his own weakness. What could his weakness be? He frowned. He was already at the entrance to his class when he heard his name being shout out. He turned and saw his friends, Hermione and Ron catching up with him. He smiled at them and all of them went inside to begin their lesson.

Inside the class, most of the students were already in their seats whilst some were standing, having a chat at their friend's table. Harry glanced sideways at the Slytherin group and saw Blaise Zabini giving him a look. He smiled at him and raised his eyebrows. Blaise nodded and mouthed the word fine. Harry smiled appreciatively. _So, Malfoy has not disappeared after all. _He mouthed at Blaise, where is he? Blaise made a combing motion with his hands. Late, he mouthed back. Harry laughed. Ron and Hermione were watching the exchange with interest. As Harry quietly took his place beside Ron and Hermione, both of them gave him a weird look. 

"Since when did you become friends with Zabini?" Ron asked him, frowning.

Harry grinned and told him about yesterday's incident. Ron wrinkled his nose in distaste while Hermione just gazed at him, a pensive look on her face. 

"I bet I know where Malfoy went the two days he disappeared. He must have joined the Death Eaters and helped them kill..." Ron gulped. _Bloody hell! I keep forgetting the fact that Hermione and me have promised to not mention the deaths in front of Harry. It would hurt him too much. _He looked over at Hermione and saw her giving him the sharpest of her glares. _If looks could kill, I would probably join Morag and Lisa by now! Okay, bad joke, bad joke!_ He scolded himself. He turned and looked at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile.

"That's okay Ron. You don't have to protect me you know. I am fine now. But I don't think you should quickly jump to conclusions. He could be occupied somewhere or maybe he was spending more time with his mother."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, I can imagine that. Such a family man, that Malfoy is." Harry opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by the sight of Draco Malfoy as he entered the class. 

"Speak of the devil." Ron murmured.

He ignored Ron and went on observing the blond boy in front of him. He noticed most of the girls in his class had their eyes fixed at Malfoy; some of them were giggling and some of them blushing. Draco calmly walked to his desk, greeted warmly by his clique of Slytherins. Blaise Zabini immediately took Draco's arm and pulled him next to him. Harry frowned.

"Malfoy is certainly looking hotter every day, don't you think?" Lavender Brown mused wistfully behind them. "Look at his hair, so soft and elegant, look how it frames his face, accentuating his sharp cheekbones."

Ron was looking a bit sick as he heard this and his face turned a greenish colour. Harry's frown deepened.

Lavender continued, clearly encouraged by her group of giggling girls. "His eyes. That colour is so unique, silver grey highlighted by a tinge of light blue. Oh and how could you forget _that_body?" Her remark was greeted by a couple of loud giggles and catcalls. "So slim and lithe, must have been all those Quidditch trainings. I wonder if he could rip his shirt off for..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Harry interrupted it.

"Will you girls be quiet? Some people are trying to concentrate here." He gestured to Hermione, who was busy studying her Potions textbook. She glared back at Lavender. 

Ron joined. "Yeah, some of us have just taken our breakfast you know." 

Lavender shook her head and pouted,

"Spoilsports." She grumbled loudly to them and turned to face Parvati, her partner in class. She continued her conversation but with a visible quietness.

Professor Snape strode into the classroom, his face painted with a serious _expression. He apologized for his tardiness and continued with the lesson. Throughout the class, he did not even call up on Harry or bully him like he used to do before. Except once when Harry found his eyes straying to where Draco Malfoy was sitting.

"Mister Potter."

Harry was startled. "Yes, sir?"

"Kindly I remind you that the lesson is taken place in front of the class and not where Mister Malfoy is sitting."

The whole class was laughing as Harry felt the blood rushing to his face. From the corner of his eyes he could see Draco turning to look at him, his mouth curled into a sneer. Hermione and Ron were patting at his back, covering his humiliation. Blaise Zabini gave Harry a wide smile.

But after that the flow of the class was smooth without Snape making his life miserable. Harry was glad. He had never felt so normal in his life.

When class ended, Harry stood up to gather his things and pack. He glanced over the Slytherins table to look for Zabini. He noticed that Zabini was still there packing his things but not Malfoy. Malfoy has gone.

***

She was still busy cutting herself when she noticed him appearing at her front door. She gave a sweet smile at her guest; the bright smile lighting up her beautiful face, concealing the madness that was lurking beneath it.

"Where were you? I was so worried." She said softly whilst her right hand wiped at the blood that were trailing down her left arm. The dark red colour soiled her white dress on her body. She felt his arm wrapped tightly around her upper body. She put the razor down on her bedside table and proudly showed him the cuts on her arms.

"I had some business to take care of. Lovely patterns, maybe you should try them on someone else's arms after this." He murmured beside her ears. She looked at him and beamed.

"You are so pretty." She whispered sadly whilst her eyes travelled all over his beautiful face. 

She was too preoccupied with the boy that she was not aware of the girl who had stepped into her room. It was her loud gasp that made her turn.

"Y-you were not at breakfast...I was w-worried." The girl, identified as Rachel Holst, trembled. She was looking really scared.

"Ooh... I'm perfectly fine here. I have him now." She said softly before calmly reaching for her wand and pointing it at Rachel. "I'm sorry to see you go, Rachel. You were a good friend. But you have seen him now and I cannot bear to have him be taken away from me."

"Avada Kedavra."

Rachel gave a strangled scream before she fell down the floor with a loud thud. 

"Goodbye Rachel. It must suck to be you now." She said grinning. She turned to him and hugged him hard, reassuring him. "She's a loner, she will never be missed. Nobody will notice her disappearance. I will take care of her body today, don't you worry. We will be safe, we will never get caught."

***

Hermione rushed into their common room, her face red and full of tears. Harry immediately felt terrified concern for his friend as he hugged her close. "Why 'Mione, why? Whatever happened?"

Hermione sobbed into his shoulder as she told her horrific discovery. 

She was walking down the empty corridors beside the empty, disused classrooms in the third floor, relieved by her prefect duties, when she noticed Mrs. Norris mewing for her attention. She followed the feline into one of the abandoned classes and smelled something funny. She traced the smell and found it to lead her towards one of the empty cupboards. It was in the cupboard that she discovered the mutilated body of Rachel Holst, her mouth severed to a great extent. Hermione threw up outside the classroom and immediately reported the grotesque discovery to Professor McGonagal, who quickly rushed to the scene.

Ron's face turned a couple of shades paler. He could see Seamus and Neville holding onto each other, looking grief struck and Dean calming down a sobbing Ginny.

Harry rubbed Hermione's back, calming her. She straightened up and blinked a few times before wiping her tears and turned to face the Gryffindors.

"I think I need to go to the library."

Harry and the others stared at her in disbelief. 

Ron was the first to speak.

"But…but you can't. After what you had seen…"

Hermione frowned at Ron. "I need to investigate the murders. I have to read up on some books. Anyway, the library could calm me down anytime." She turned to Harry and thanking him before she left.

"I think I'll go and accompany her."

Harry nodded. "You do that, Ron"

***

Avada Kedavra.

Small in number but very powerful in usage. Such a nice and lovely spell.

She moaned softly as she felt the words on the tip of her tongue. How many times has she used that spell to attack others? Five? Six? She had lost count. Never had she felt so powerful as she had when she used it to kill the students. Those filthy, muddle some plebeians. Gone were the vulnerable days, the days where everywhere she looked; she saw faces full of pity, full of sympathy, all directed towards her. Gone too were the days when she was happy, when she was one of the popular girls, when she dated _him _and when he died leaving her cold and half mad. She loved him and he was gone. She loved her parents; her little sister and they left her. _How dare they! How dare they leave her lonely and scared! How dare they die! _

Her breath came out ragged and heavy as she sobbed.

They gave her, her own room, they left her alone, stating that she needs some space but they never did care for her. They were all superficial, they were all pretentious bastards and they all should die. It should not be _them_ but they.

She calmed down when she thought about her secret prince. She had been obsessed with him ever since the day she found out about the death of his father. She was always dreaming of him, at night, during the day, in classes and in bed. She was infatuated. He was one of the brightest, most handsome boys in her school. She knew he would understand her pain. She caught him crying once at the lake. He never knew she was there, watching him. She crouched near the rose bushes and spied on him for five hours. She did not care about the cold. She did not care about the ants biting at her heels, leaving mountains of red marks on her skin. She did not care about anything else but him. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine that he felt the same way. That he would spend some time around her. That he would love her and think the same thoughts as she did. Both of them loved the dark arts. She secretly learned them the day she found out her family was killed by the Death Eaters. She did not want to be with the weak. She wanted power. Just like her prince. She knew they were perfect together. Her life was perfect now. 

Ever since that dark, stormy night when Draco Malfoy stepped into her room...

**Next Installment: **Will be the second last chapter (epilogue is the last). The killer will be revealed and so will the motives behind those attacks. I'll try to post it ASAP.


	3. Burnt To The Ashes

**Chapter Two: Burnt to the Ashes**

**A/N: **many thanks to my beta; **Brittany**, ** dkg** and **crazyfriendsfan** (for reviewing). 

Hermione was busy at the library, investigating the death of the students, whilst Ron was accompanying Ginny and Dean to Hogsmeade. Harry had just finished his prefect duties and he was lying alone on his bed, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. He sighed softly, a wave of sadness swept into him as he felt the weight of the world resting heavily on his shoulders. _Everything is my fault...If only I had defeated Voldemort sooner; none of this would have happened. Cedric would still be alive; Morag would still be my friend... _He was still wallowing when he felt a tiny tug at his hair. Harry, who was startled, looked up and saw a tiny owl yanking his hair playfully. The owl looked down at Harry and held out its leg. Tied to it was a white parchment with his name in front. Harry's left hand petted the owl distractedly while his right hand was busy straightening the parchment to read it. 

Potter,

I need to talk to you.

Alone. Urgent. About Malfoy.

Please meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 5 this evening.

Blaise. 

He was shocked at first, but his trusting and rather naïve Gryffindor mind immediately pushed the nagging doubts away. _Zabini and Malfoy could be in trouble and I could help them. Maybe this time I could make things right, for once. _He wrote a quick note to Ron and left it on his bed.

He looked at his watch as he summoned his Firebolt from under his bed. He was five minutes late. _Never mind. Zabini would wait_, he thought as he stepped outside his window and flew down towards the ground.

*** 

The day before,

She was choking. He was choking her to death. She saw his long, pale fingers tightening on her neck.

"Now that's a good boy, Draco, choke her harder. That's it. Harder."

Susan Bones nearly swallowed her tongue. Her eyes bulged as she saw the girl took out her wand and pointing it at her. Tears were running down Susan's face. She was really regretting her agreement to meet Terry Boot at the Astronomy Tower despite the obvious dangers that were happening in the past few days.

"Thought of having fun with Terry Boot weren't you?" She laughed maniacally. "I was the one who had sent that letter, not Terry. He was never interested in you. Don't you know? He was actually dating your best friend!"

***

It was a huge chore to drag Susan Bones's body from the edge into the deep of the Forbidden Forest. She had flown from the Astronomy Tower downwards towards the Forest on her Nimbus broom, all the while concealing the body and herself using a dark art spell that she had just discovered with Draco. She was a fantastic flier; her years spent on the Quidditch field did have its benefits. She saw Draco walking calmly towards her, his aristocratic face painted with a smirk.

Forty-five minutes later…

She had just buried Susan's body deep into the soils of the forest. She was just enjoying the warm embrace of her dark prince when she heard a noisy cry up above her. Startled, she looked up and saw a great, white hawk leaning on the branch of a tree above her. Her eyes met its eyes, made luminous by the soft moonlight of the moon. The bird seemed to be glaring at her.

" Draco," she said loudly, "did you see that stupid bird up there? Should I kill it?" She was already pulling out her wand when she said this.

She saw Draco eyeing the bird with great interest. He looked transfixed, like it was the greatest thing that he had seen.

"No, don't kill it. Yet," He murmured. "There's something about this bird, I can't seem to tear my eyes away from it."

"Draco, I love you." She snuggled closer to him whilst maintaining her eye contact with the bird.

"You know who our next victim should be? Harry Potter. I have been waiting for a long time to kill that bastard. He was the source of everything that went wrong in my life, and yours too. He is your archenemy, isn't he Draco? We should kill him slow and hard, so he could feel the pain that is dwelling inside of us." She tore her sight away from the bird and gazed at her lover. Draco was still looking at the animal, hypnotized by it.

Draco murmured something unintelligible.

Rage was building slowly up her body. _Stop staring at that animal you stupid git!_ She wanted to scream. _You are mine! All mine and not that stupid bird's! _She heard the hawk gave a loud squawk and glanced up to see it flying away.

"Bugger off!" She screamed. "Don't ever come back again."

***

Harry flew down to the entrance of the Astronomy Tower and walked slowly up the stairs, up to the top floor of the building. He opened the door of the room and stepped in.

"Zabini? You here yet?" Harry queried inside the room.

The place was rather dark and he reached inside his side pockets for his wand. Before he could pull it out from his shirt, he blacked out for his head was knocked brutally by something hard.

***

Harry woke up, his vision blurry and his head aching from the hard knock to his head. He noticed that the room was considerably brighter and he saw a dark figure of a person sitting on top of an abandoned table, staring fixedly at him. He blinked twice to clear his vision and determine the identity of the mysterious individual. Harry could see that it could not be Zabini as that person had long hair. He reached for his dropped glasses and put it on. He got the shock of his life after that.

"Cho?"

Harry shook his head.

"Cho, what are you doing here?"

Cho Chang giggled loudly at Harry's expression.

_Weird, _he thought._ The Cho that he had known before had never giggled. Not even once._

"Well, well. If it isn't the great Harry Potter, all awake now? How does it feel, having that knock onto your swollen head?" She stood up and walked right over to Harry. She reached out and put her hands on Harry's head. Then she slammed hard making Harry to scream in pain.

"Cho, what is going on here?"

Harry gasped; he could hardly breathe, the pain was too unbearable, it was choking him.

"Fuck you Harry Potter. Your stupid heroism brought death to my Cedric. You killed him and now you deserve to die."

"But I didn't kill him, it was Voldemort. I am sorry, I tried to save him but… OUCH!"

Cho slapped Harry hard on the face. She spit on him and the saliva was mixed with the blood that was trailing down Harry's mouth.

"How _dare_ you speak of the Dark Lord like that? You are such a pretentious fool; you could never save anyone's lives. You never saved Cedric, you could not save my family, you would even fail to save your own. You are a failure. A complete failure."

Cho's eyes were blazing, both with fury and madness. Her long hair was tangled and messy, her mouth was tightened into a straight, thin line and she looked almost scary. Her beauty faded as it was ambushed by the insanity that dominated inside her.

"Nobody could hear you scream now, Harry. There's only Draco and I here. Nobody will help you as we pursue our greatest dream, that is to kill you."

Harry blinked. He swallowed the pain that was threatening to take over his body.

"Draco? What do you mean, you and Draco? Where is he?"

Cho stared at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Not only are you stupid but you are blind too, aren't you Harry? Can't you see him here, standing beside me?" She beamed proudly.

Harry saw her arms reaching out to the empty space beside her and saw her leaning up to kiss the air above. _Bloody hell. What does she think she is doing? Or is Malfoy wearing an invisibility cloak?_

"Draco love, what do you think should we do to Harry here?"

"You know what we should do? We should make him eat his glasses and then kill him."

"No, that would be too nice. I think he would enjoy eating those glasses. Maybe we should rip his scar out, make him eat it and then kill him?"

The scene in front of him mesmerized Harry. Cho was actually having a conversation with herself! She's gone completely potty, that poor girl.

Cho was still plotting ways to kill Harry with "Draco" when a great, white hawk flew in from the window. The hawk landed down beside Harry and transfigured itself into none other than the famous Draco Malfoy himself.

"Potter, Potter are you alright?"

Harry stared at him, his mouth formed into a big "O". He was confused.

"What in hell's name is going on here?" He asked with a dazed look in his eyes. Everything was going on at the same time. First, he discovered that Cho Chang was plotting ways to kill him, then he saw her behaving rather umm…abnormal with herself, and the biggest surprise of all was seeing a great, big bird transfiguring itself into Malfoy. Draco was situating himself beside Harry, trying very hard to drag him up and make him stand.

"Stand Potter, try to stand. I've got to get you away from here."

Cho Chang just stood in front of the boys and gaped. Her head kept going left and right over and over again, looking at the Draco that was helping Harry up and the imaginary Draco that existed in her mind.

"Draco? Why are you helping him? Don't you want to kill him?" She asked confused.

Draco swirled toward the spot where Cho was standing. He frowned deeply, making him look colder than he usually did.

"I am not crazy enough to desire killing Potter, you lunatic. I saw you burying Susan Bones' body yesterday. Plus," He shivered, "I saw you talking with yourself, saying my name over and over again. That was enough to make me repulse you."

Cho screamed loudly. She rushed towards Draco and butted him hard with her head. Draco was hit and was lying on the floor at the corner of the room. Cho stood beside Harry and she took out her wand.

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE, YOU DESTRUCTIVE BASTARD!"

"Avada Ke-" Before she get to finish chanting the curse, Harry heard Malfoy shouting the Petrificus Totalus spell which hit Cho and had her lying motionless the floor.

Draco stood behind her and tied her up with a binding spell. It was a few seconds later that Hermione and Ron burst in, followed by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagal and Snape.

"Harry, Harry I found out who the killer is! It's Ch-" Hermione stopped mid sentence when she saw the culprit on the floor bind and frozen beside Draco Malfoy.

_To be continued..._

A/N: Umm..it did turn out to be rather weird/amusing in the end, didn't it? This is not the last chapter though, I still have the epilogue to finish and I'll post it whenever it's done. It won't be too late though, I promise! Oh and please, _please _review! Tell me anything, criticize it, praise it, whatever! (I sound pathetic didn't I?_*grins*_) 


End file.
